Boxes of an LED display screen in the traditional art are connected via a threaded structure. Consequently, when the boxes are mounted and dismounted, it is necessary to use tools such as a wrench, thereby making the steps of mounting and dismounting the boxes complicated, which causes low assembly efficiency.